


Tough Love

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Series: A Firm Hand [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Cock & Ball Torture, Crying, Dom/sub, M/M, Riding Crops, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam disobeys his doms and winds up paying the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo.  
> Square Filled: Ball Slapping.

Bobby was disappointed. That was the only thought that kept Sam from fleeing the kitchen. Bobby was disappointed and Dean was mad, mad enough to have left Sam’s punishment up to the older man rather than telling Bobby explicitly what to do in his absence. Humiliation burns in Sam’s cheeks, the heat a sharp contrast to the cool wood of the kitchen table. His jeans and boxers are pooled around his ankles, kept from falling off by only his boots. Bobby’s yanked his overshirt down to bind up his wrist, leaving him in just a careworn tee. 

 

“You can do better, son. You know that.” The words are enough to have tears pooling in Sam’s eyes, because yeah, he does know that. Dean had trusted him to come back to Bobby’s on his own, to help dig up the information they so badly needed to deal with the impending apocalypse, and to behave while he was here. Behaving did not include taking off his cock cage or touching himself without permission; it did not include arguing with Bobby or backtalking Dean when his brother called to scold him.

 

In the heat of the moment, rebellion was worth it. In the light of day, knowing he’d disobeyed not one, but both his doms filled him with guilt and regret.

 

“I’m sorry, Bobby,” 

 

“I know you are, Sam. Take a breath for me, now.” The first spank against his balls is soft, far softer than Sam had honestly anticipated when Bobby had pulled out a riding crop. He settles in after the first few spanks land, not certain what Bobby’s goal is with how light each blow is. 

 

After a couple of minutes, though, Sam’s starting to understand. Pain builds slow, a sting that builds into an ache that morphs into a burning throb. He’s lucky the table is so sturdy, catching him the first time his knees give out, body twitching as he yelps aloud. The wood creaks, and Bobby stops for a moment. 

 

“Stand back up, Sam.” 

 

With trembling legs, Sam does, ass up and sack exposed. There’s no holding in his continued cries as each spank lands, alternating between his balls so they’re both tender. Bobby doesn’t chastise him for the noise, though; instead, the old man just keeps going until Sam finally breaks down in tears, wet pooling under his cheek. 

 

Strong hands rub at his back, untangling his arms from his shirt so that Sam can stretch them out. Rather than redressing him, Bobby helps Sam get his clothes off, folding them up and leaving them on a chair. 

 

Naked, Sam steps into open arms and clings tightly as Bobby shushes him. He’s sore and tired and missing Dean - “sorry, Bobby, m’so sorry” - and the older man just lets him cry it out, drying his face with a clean handkerchief when the tears finally stop. 

 

“You want to call your brother?” Bobby ask softly, digging in his pocket for his cell when Sam nods. 

 

“Bobby!” 

 

“Dean. Got someone who wants to talk to you.” Bobby offers Sam the phone even though it’s on speaker, and Sam tries not to sniffle as he takes it. 

 

“Hey, Dean,” he says quietly. “M’sorry.” 

 

There’s a soft sigh before Dean speaks. “Yeah, Sammy. I know you are, but you still disobeyed. You let Bobby discipline you like I asked?” 

 

“Yeah. He - he spanked my balls. With a crop.” 

 

“You alright?” Big brother concern is clear in Dean’s voice, and Bobby snorts. 

 

“I’m fine, Dean. Promise. Tired though.” 

 

“Bobby, he ain’t in bed?” Dean demands. 

 

“Was talkin’ about missin’ you. Thought the call was more important than bed. We’ll get there soon as you’re done.” 

 

“Alright. He behave?” Sam holds up the phone as his doms talk, soothed by Dean’s concern and Bobby’s confidence.

 

“He took his licks, just like a good boy, and we’ll put the cage back on when the swelling goes down.” 

 

“Good. I should be there in a couple days. See you soon.” 

 

Bobby takes the phone back when the call disconnects. He pulls a couple of ice packs from the fridge, wrapping them in a dishtowel before leading Sam upstairs. The cold will help the swelling, and Bobby bundles Sam up in blankets to help the chill. He’s got a book on the bedside, an old western that he settles down against the headboard to read while Sam dozes against his shoulder. 


End file.
